


【Evanstan】老板，我纯1 Chapter14

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: ●summary:正直寡言演员桃x风流富家金主包●Sebastian在窗台上抓住了一个躲避搜寻想要爬上二楼的Chris，而他则笑眯眯地告诉对方：要么当他的情人，要么被他一脚踹下去。Chris咬牙回答：老板，我纯1。Sebastian说：正好，我纯0。





	【Evanstan】老板，我纯1 Chapter14

**Author's Note:**

> 是连载 但前几章还未搬运到ao3

Chris就像一团熊熊燃烧的、热烈至极的火，Sebastian靠在他的肩膀上昏昏沉沉地想着。他恐怕是再也无法从这个男人身边逃离了。

他无奈地叹出了一口气，声音低低的：“不会了。”他接着将脸庞搭在Chris结实的肩膀上，像一只迷恋的猫咪似的轻轻蹭动，美好肉体通过皮肤传递过来的触感实实在在地告诉了Sebastian，对方的身体正蛰伏了一只忍耐已久的巨兽——而自己则用同等的渴求将其放出笼来，他再次将唇瓣贴上了Chris，他说，“宝贝，我很想你。”

酒精的催动使得Sebastian胆子大了好几分，将这本该深埋心底、不敢诉之于口的话语全数道了出来。Chris在急切地吻他，而他在回应的时候便将双腿勾在了对方的腰间，熟悉情欲滋味的下体在隔着西装裤难耐地上下磨蹭对方同样顶起弧度的裤裆。带着红酒醺味的唇瓣在黏腻地舔吮，渴求的舌尖纠缠地卷在一起，Sebastian和Chris吻得难舍难分，离别、思念与渴求在此刻汇聚成了最亲密不可分的情欲滋味。

Sebastian湿漉漉的眼睛在沉迷地望着Chris：“操我，我需要你。”

白色的衬衫被皱巴巴地堆至胸膛之上，大片的白皙乳肉上布满了通红而情色的吻痕，Chris低低地笑了起来，他凑上去，留下新的一枚带着水光的齿印，而后伸出手去，慢条斯理地将衬衫从领襟往下拉到袖口，最后才“啪——”绷断扣子，扔到方才被踢到一塌糊涂的地毯上。他眨眨眼，眼神无辜极了：“可我这次想慢点来。”

“嗯…”Sebastian难耐地喘了口气，“你变坏了。”

黑色的高定领带仍然是绑在Sebastian的手腕上，牢牢地扣在他的头顶上。他被压制着摆放出一个毫无保留的呈现姿势，双腿被Chris握住向上曲起，白皙诱人的躯体与多日未承受过性爱的粉嫩肉洞勾引似的展示在男人的面前。有些冰凉的空气接触到皮肤让Sebastian不自觉地瑟缩了一下，他低低哑哑地从喉咙里发出一声意味不明的呻吟，而后便被Chris放入他口中的手指给打断了，金发的英俊男人带着笑意地望着他，语气里是闪烁不定的危险：“你知道吗，在你躲着我的两个月里……我每时每刻都在想着要怎么把你抓回来，然后干死在床上。”

“唔…！”Sebastian兴奋地抖了一下，他的性器在不受控制地变得更硬，这样的Chris实在是太难见、太不一样了，而他正可耻地因这样直白露骨的话语而密密麻麻地扬起一阵奇妙的期待与快感。他眨眨眼睛，迷朦的酒意烘染之下显得这双美丽的瞳孔更加勾人，男人的手指在他口腔里搅拌发出黏腻的舔弄水声，Sebastian模糊不清地开口，“那就狠狠地干死我，让我永远也离不开你。”

Chris的脸红了起来，他低下头去，好在昏暗的灯光让他像青涩少年似发红的面庞不会过于清楚的暴露在Sebastian面前。方才大胆的话语已经用尽了他所有的勇气，纯情又易害羞的本质并未因短短两个月而迅速改变，他决定不再说话，接而俯身低下头去，将对方硬挺灼热的性器含入口中。

“天…唔！”性器突如其来被包裹着放入到一个紧致高热的内壁之中，Sebastian舒爽得反射性地往上弹了一下身体，而后又被牢牢握住脚踝瘫软在床上。他粗喘着气，艰难地抬起头来，望见自己的性器正抵入了Chris好看极了的嘴唇，那张被媒体誉为“新的全美情人”的英俊面庞正埋在他的裤裆里，含弄的阴茎将对方的脸颊抽插着顶起小小的弧度。他的手臂被绑住无法动弹，下身却爽得不住颤巍，他只好夹紧双腿、勾住了Chris毛茸茸的脑袋，好让自己不要用性器来玷污这张迷人的脸庞，“别…别舔，你不必为我如此。”

“我愿意的。”Chris将Sebastian的双腿往外分得更开，手指同时抚上了那个情动湿黏的肉洞，同时强烈的快感让Sebastian马上就没有力气再能阻止Chris接下来的动作。他听见他的男人在闷闷地开口，“我也想为你做好每一步，无论是在生活里，还是性事上。只要是你，我都可以。”

Chris的舔弄很生涩，甚至牙齿还会磕磕绊绊地滑过性器的柱身，可他心里却满足极了，难以言喻地泛起温柔而沉沦的软潮。Sebastian长这么大，并不是没有享受过口交的快感，他也并不会缺人、更不会觉得他自己的阴茎插在哪个床伴的口腔里是一种“玷污”，可Chris总是不一样的。他好爱好爱Chris——从一开始的逗弄着让对方答应当他的床伴，到后来无数个为此改变的第一次，第一次为别的男人口交、第一次将伴侣带到最隐私的公寓中、第一次自己开车跑到几百公里以外只是为了见对方一面——他早就爱上Chris了。他一直强撑着用胆怯心态构建的一堵保护墙，如今正在这场无可避免的动心里逐渐碎裂，他所有假装出来的强硬姿态现而被Chris的温柔与包容给化解了，可Sebastian却没有办法再去推开一次对方了。

他眨了眨眼睛，湿漉漉的泪水从眼角处滑落至被褥里，染湿了小小的一块布料。他想，他真的错了——爱情里怎么会分输赢呢？他不是输家，Chris也不是，他们因动心而赢得了最美好纯粹的感情——他们永远是平等的。

肿胀灼热的性器被自下往上细细地舔弄着，青涩的动作密密麻麻地燃起一股奇异的火，Sebastian低低地呻吟着，身后的肉洞同时被手指模仿着性器在顶弄抠挖，曲起的指节熟悉极了地碾压揪拧过他体内的每一个敏感点，他不受控制地抬腰，阴茎接而被Chris闷闷地“嗯”了一声后含入到一个更紧致的内部。

他立刻明白了——那是Chris在为他深喉。

Sebastian的眼泪一下子往下涌得更多，他剧烈地呼吸了好几下，胸膛起伏不平，声音里浓重的哭意委屈巴巴地传到了Chris的耳中：“你起来好不好…我想亲亲你。”

金发的男人狠狠地吮吸了一口涨得通红的圆润头部，总算放过了对方被玩弄得敏感不堪的性器与肉穴。他直起身来，口中仍带着Sebastian多日未发泄过的阴茎浓重的麝香味道，Chris张了张嘴，活动了一下被撑得还有些不太适应的酸涩的唇齿，俯腰凑上前去，温柔地吻去了那些咸湿的泪水。他抚摸着Sebastian的脸庞，语气有些无奈：“怎么哭了？”

Sebastian并未回答，他只是微微向上抬了一下身子，将柔软的唇瓣轻轻地贴在了男人的额头上，细碎的吻一路往下，眷恋地滑过眉心与鼻尖，最后吻在了对方的嘴唇上。他的声音在亲吻中有些发颤，却包含着极大的勇气：“我好爱你。”

铺天盖地凶狠的亲吻就在此刻将他笼罩起来。下一秒，他的后脑就被按压着狠狠地砸进柔软的床铺里，视线随之一晃，他根本来不及思考，Chris就用了极大的力气握住了他的腰，像一只狮子似的骑在他的身上，啃咬住了他的唇舌。一切不再是像刚开始一样缓慢而温柔，炽热的体温与情欲在此刻如狂风骤雨似的升温，腾地燃起一片巨大而激烈的情感来，他们吻得太急切、太用力，牙齿磕在一起，舌头纠缠吮舔，像两只急切而青涩的野兽在互相撕扯，在用人类最直白美好的情欲触碰在表达爱意。

有什么东西在血液里炸开来了，Chris想，他真的沉沦在Sebastian的一切之中无可自拔了。他既像是被突如其来过了电一样猝不及防，又如同在最柔软的心尖上浇了滚油似的火热，随着情欲一起在他体内叫嚣、沸腾的，是不可置信的巨大惊喜与兴奋。他再也掌握不了自己假装冷静主导的动作，只能够狠狠地搂住Sebastian，吻住那张终于诉说出他已经等待与期盼了太久的真切爱语的嘴唇。

“我也是…”他的眼神同样湿漉，“我爱你，我很爱你。”

他强硬地将手指挤进对方的掌心中，包裹地做出一个十指紧扣地动作来，而另一只手则再次往下探入那处被玩弄得涌出大股黏液的湿漉漉的后穴，急切地做着最后的扩张。Sebastian在配合地抬臀晃动，湿滑的内壁随着手指的动作收缩挤压，美好的肉体一次又一次在他的小臂上蹭滑而过，他们都陷入互相给予对方的意乱情迷之中。

“别…别玩了……”Sebastian感觉自己从未像如此这样失去理智，根本没有任何思考的能力，满脑子都只是充斥着要与面前这个男人交配的想法，“已经够湿了，快进来…”

他的手仍在Chris的身上胡乱抚摸，毫无顾忌地耸动着腰身摩擦着自己的性器。男人将沾黏着蜜液的手指全数抽了出来，Sebastian马上便感觉自己的臀穴像个女人似的涌出了大股未被堵住的水汁，他在难耐至极地呻吟，各种胡乱的话语在此刻全无头脑地讲了出来，他求Chris快点操他，又说自己湿透了，需要对方的阴茎来堵住，最后让对方快些实现最初的诺言，将他干死在床上。

“张开腿，Sebby。”Chris将皮带狠狠地抽了出来，硬得发痛的阴茎随着西装裤的解落弹在了布满指印的臀缝间，他将滚烫的巨物抵住了诱人深入的肉洞，哑着声音开口：

“我当然会将你干死在床上。”

 

TBC.


End file.
